


Awkward

by Spookyyeet, TFALokiwriter



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Ending, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Fluff, Horror, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookyyeet/pseuds/Spookyyeet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Moments can be awkward, but relationships can be far more awkward.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Harker's Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I've ever published! Hope it's enjoyable!! @TFALokiwriter has helped me and basically co-written it and I'm very thankful about that!! Besides it's semi inspired by the 2020 Series but tbh you can interpret it either way.

_He lost himself._

He lost his humanity, he was like him. Even if he didn’t want to accept it, he eventually had to. He refused to drink blood for a few weeks now, it really didn’t do him any good but he didn’t want to accept what he was becoming.

“Johnny, Johnny, time to eat. I will make you eat, you look terrible.”

Jonathan didn’t reply, he didn’t even dare to look at the Count and he kept his eyes closed. He had given himself to the devil, for he has sinned and the devil made him abandon everything he loved. After getting the message that his beloved Mina had died and him being a.. Inhuman creature it seemed he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Johnny!” Exclaimed Dracula. He seemed a bit aggravated by Jonathan’s behaviour, “you need blood!” Dracula growled.

“No, I don’t let me rot. You don’t care anyways.” Jonathan said as he moved away from Dracula.

The Count took a glass and raised it to Jonathan’s lips, Jonathan whimpered and opened his eyes. Unable to resist the blood he drowned it now. Dracula watched Jonathan with a devilish smirk, “there, there, Johnny.” He quickly refilled the glass of blood and Jonathan drank it, he was starving but he couldn’t admit that to himself before.

“You look much better, my finest bride.” Purred Dracula.

Jonathan promptly stood up, a tear rolling down his cheek.

“D-don’t call me that.” Jonathan intended to say it in a strong tone, but it came out weakly.

“Aw, why are you crying, my love?” Dracula asked, still wearing the same devilish smirk.

“You took everything from me.. My fiancée, my humanity and my faith. Yet I’m stuck with you! I’m afraid I’ll.. Have to stay with you for eternity..” Jonathan said weakly and faced away from Dracula. “I hate you!” Jonathan added.

Dracula laughed, “no you don’t. You’re lying to yourself.”

Jonathan angrily turned back to Dracula, “You don’t know!” He shouted. “You don’t know how I’m feeling or what I’m feeling inside!” This time angry tears brimmed in his eyes.

“Why are you still in my castle, then? You could leave at anytime! But one thing I know, you’ll get yourself killed! If you want to leave so bad then go ahead.” Responded Dracula.

Jonathan froze, he didn’t expect that response.

Dracula then walked away.


	2. Finding Harker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter!! I had help again from @TFALokiwriter!! Besides I'm so, so, so sorry if there's anything wrong with the grammar but English isn't my native language.

Four months. Four months he had been stuck in this place where people were supposed to help him but it didn’t help. Everything in London simply reminded him of Mina, his fiancée, his beloved Mina. But now that she was dead he felt numb.

It appeared to be late at night and he was crying in his empty cell. The cell may have been empty but his heart was emptier. He heard the heavy door open and noticed somebody coming in, “Mr. Harker, are you alright?” Asked a nurse.

Jonathan frowned as he suddenly noticed a familiar smell, he looked at the nurse who was carrying a light and suddenly all self-control seemed to leave him. Seeing the red thick liquid drip from her finger made him go feral.

He immediately tackled her and before she could scream he bit into her neck. Digging his fangs into her soft, warm flesh. He continued drinking her blood until her body was lifeless on the floor. He froze in terror and shock and started crying again.

_AHHH_

A nurse screamed as she noticed the bloody mess in his cell and the other nurses lifeless body. 

Suddenly a few nurses rushed into his room and put him into a straitjacket. He sobbed and whispered to himself seeming slightly distressed as the nurses and doctors pulled him into one of the bathrooms. “It’ll be alright, love.”

A nurse told him before pushing him headfirst into the tub of cold water.   
Jonathan didn’t try to get back up to the surface, which alarmed the doctors. After holding him under water for one and a half minutes, he felt himself get pulled back up and he simply started laughing.“

"Go on! Please! I want to feel something!” He exclaimed while laughing.

The doctors frowned slightly, before deciding to continue. The nurses pushed his head underwater again until.. Jonathan was supposed to be gasping for air but he wasn’t? However everytime they pulled him back up he was laughing and seemed fine. Completely overwhelmed the doctors decided they should just stop and bring Jonathan to a new and clean cell. 

* * *

Another sleepless night awaited him. 

Jonathan somehow started randomly thinking about Dracula during the night which seemed odd since he tried to run away from him and Dracula is why he’s in the asylum. Yet he misses him? After all Dracula had put him though? He tried to distract himself from Dracula and then fell asleep, thinking about Mina. 

_In his dream he found himself and Dracula dancing, which already seemed odd but somehow.. He looked down and noticed he was wearing a.. A dress?? A pinkish/blue dress. However dream-Jonathan didn’t really care and continued dancing._

_“You look lovely!” Remarked the Count._

_“Thank you, Count Dracula. You don’t look so bad yourself.”Jonathan responded with a fond smile._

_“That blue color really brings out your beautiful eyes, Jonathan.” Added Dracula and Jonathan blushed even more._

_So they continued dancing and Dracula came closer to Jonathan’s face and their lips met quite passionately, that was until Jonathan woke up with a yelp._

* * *

Dracula walked through the empty streets during the evening in London. Eventually he reached an Asylum and walked to the front desk.

“Hello, how can I help you today?” Asked a lady with a smile.

“I’m here for a Jonathan Harker!” Said Dracula, smiling politely.

“Jona.. Jano-Jonathan Harn-Harker?” The nurse asked and Dracula nodded. “Ah, yes. Room 20A, the corridor and then right! You’ll find it easily, sir.” The lady responded and Dracula followed her directions. 

A nurse opened the cell door for him and closed it behind him.

“Good evening, Mr. Harker. I’m surprised you haven’t gotten yourself killed yet! Although you do look rather.. Terrible.” Said Dracula, but with a fond smile.

He was actually a little happy to see the man again.

“C-Count Dracula?” Asked Jonathan, trying to figure out whether he was dreaming or not.

“Let’s go, now. Shall we?” Asked Dracula as he bent the bars, and jumped through them.

Jonathan also slipped through the bars without issues since they were on the first floor.

Landing on the ground, Dracula and him made their way to Carfax Abbey, while conversing happily. After a long and nice conversation Dracula about why it was a bad idea of Jonathan to leave, he went to his coffin, and went to sleep. Jonathan however waited until the Count was asleep and was sneaking to the kitchen to get himself some food. The asylum food was nasty anyway, so after eating he went to one of the empty rooms and lied down in a bed, drifting off to sleep pretty quick. 

The next morning Dracula walked to Jonathan’s coffin and opened, only to not find Jonathan in his coffin. He walked through the castle and searched for him, eventually he found Jonathan lying in a bed then it struck him. 

**That** **wasn't Jonathan**

“Wake up!” Dracula demanded.

“What is your real name?!” Dracula asked, trying to seem calm.

The man in front of him frowned.

“J-Jared H-Hanker!”

That was when Dracula really realized his mistake. “Get out of my castle!”

And with that Jared Hanker rushed as fast as he could out of Dracula’s castle.

Dracula sighed, realizing he had to search for Jonathan again. 

* * *

Jonathan lied in his asylum bed, he kept thinking about Dracula and Mina. As a man he could possibly be attracted to another male now, could he? He also felt terrible about Mina’s death since it haunted him. They could have been happily married, had children if Dracula hadn’t come between them! But, it also didn’t make sense to continue grieving now.. Mina is dead and he can’t do anything except accept the fact she died. He was certain he couldn’t love again after what had happened, although a part of him knew he was wrong, he could love again. Even if he felt conflicted about it. 

He felt this attraction to Dracula growing stronger and he was confused as to how. They both were men, they could not possibly have feelings for each other. Even if he did accept his feelings for Dracula, how would he know Dracula returned these feelings, after he himself ran away? He had to find out, he needed to get out of this place immediately, he couldn’t take being held underwater anymore or just painfully lying in his asylum bed.

He desperately wanted to get out.

Just when he realized how hungry he was he also realized, he was terribly hungry. He clutched his stomach an wrapped his arms around himself, salty tears rolling down his cheeks and he whimpered. He whispered to himself, shivering slightly.

A nurse opened his cell door, “are you alright, love?” She asked before lightening the room with a candle. Jonathan turned to look at her and jumped on his feet, looking a bit terrified at first. His extremely slim and dishevelled body kept shivering as he walked towards her. His hair looking messy, his cheekbones showing slightly and his eye bags looking making him only look sicker. Bloodshot blue eyes met her eyes for a second, before he stepped closer and dug his sharp fangs into her neck.

He drank her blood while dragging her continuously growing limp body outside of his cell. Poor darling forgot to close the cell behind her, now a few other nurses had to watch the dead looking man grow stronger and looking more lively the more blood he drank. A doctor tried to stop him as the few other nurses were frozen with slight horror in their eyes.

Jonathan didn’t hesitate.

He ripped the doctors head off before he could scream. He threw said head into the direction of a nurse who screamed in horror. He knelt on the floor and continued drinking the doctors blood.

A devilish smirk appeared on his lips, as he moved towards the nurses that were frozen in shock. They haven’t yet fully processed what happened and Jonathan used this as an advantage. He grabbed one of them by her hair and bit into her neck. She couldn’t even scream. He just drank from her, like an animal would. Blood dripping down his chin and onto his gown, before moving on to the next one. His drinking became less and less messier. After drinking from the 5th nurse, he sighed. He had now drank all the blood from the nurses who had a nightshift, that night. He finally felt alive again! 

All covered in blood he walked out of the hospital, then he began to run through the empty streets in the darkness of the night. Like nothing had happened. He walked through a park and sighed, he had no clue where he could find Count Dracula afterall. It seemed hopeless. He stood in the park, thinking a little. Suddenly he noticed another figure, he recognised the figure and smiled fondly.

The man walked up to him and kissed him on the lips gently before throwing him into the nearby fountain. Jonathan needed a few moments to process what had just happened, due to the very large meal he just had he landed like a stiff sack of potatoes in the water.

“You should have showered, Mr. Harker.” Said the other man. 

“Count Dracula, I am so gay to see you!” Exclaimed Jonathan as he watched the Count bend over and pick him up in bridal style, listing him out of the water. Still holding Jonathan in bridal style, their lips met again. Jonathan could swear he had butterflies in his stomach. Eventually after a while they pulled away and Dracula put Jonathan back on the ground.

“Want to go home, Jonathan?” Asked Dracula.

They made their way back to the castle and Jonathan explained what had happened at the asylum while Dracula listened to him. Before the castle, Jonathan noticed another person and looked a little confused.

“Count Dracula, who’s he?” Jonathan asked as he pointed at Jared Hanker.

Dracula chose to say nothing about his ‘little mistake’ and just walked away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the pun in "Count Dracula, I'm so gay to see you!" Was intended.


	3. Harker has accepted himself.

Dracula and Jonathan were sitting on the balcony on the castle, together they were enjoying the still quite early night.

“Count Dracula, isn’t the weather perfect outside?” Jonathan asked, closing his book.

“Perfect for what exactly, my dear Jonathan?” Replied the Count.

“For a flight. I assumed it could be nice.” Jonathan smiled as he put his book aside.

“So, is that a request?” Dracula raised an eyebrow as he looked at Jonathan, looking a little curious but also fond and proud of Jonathan for accepting himself and engaging into their relationship.

“More like an invitation, if you want to of course.” Jonathan’s smile grew a little.

“That sounds like a great idea, my dear Jonathan.”

Jonathan got up as he walked to their chamber and put his book next to his coffin before walking outside the castle and turning into a bat.

In the meantime Dracula freed his pet bat from it’s cage, the pet bat flew down to Jonathan as Dracula also transformed into a bat as well.

Jonathan and Dracula flew off into the dark night. Jonathan’s having fun chasing Dracula through various streets and forests, at one point he crashes into him and both of them squeak as Jonathan did his will with the Count. Together they flew back off to the castle just two hours before sunrise.

Jonathan transformed back into his vampire form and then entered the castle again.

Jonathan walked into their chamber, to see Dracula sitting on a chair surrounded by garment.

“Jonathan, dear, where were you all night?” Dracula asked, looking a little worried at him.

“We were together all night?” Jonathan asked slightly puzzled as to why Dracula asked him when they were together all night. “You know.. I really dislike how I do so much for you and you act like nothing happened! I literally gave you all I got, I crashed into you in the sky, humped you and you yet you act like nothing happened?!”

Jonathan retorted slightly frustrated.

“Jonathan! I have no clue what you’re talking about!” Dracula responded, pretty frustrated as well.

Jonathan actually looked at Dracula, noticed the garment and seemed even more puzzled.

“You knit??” Asked Jonathan.

“Well, yes. After you asked me for a night flight out, you turned into a bat and when I freed my pet bat you flew away with it. I assumed you went off to walk the bat.” Dracula said, as he looked at the younger vampire slightly flattered. “I didn’t expect you to be so engrossed in doing the deed that you would have sex with the first bat you saw.”

Jonathan still looked slightly shocked, an awkward silence then followed.

“Are you still up for it?”

“No.. “

And with that the Count looked slightly disappointed.

Jonathan smiled sheepishly before saying, “I would prefer if we just snuggled.”

“That also sounds great, my dear Jonathan.” Dracula responded as he embraced the younger and seemingly smaller vampire in his arms.

Jonathan looked up at Dracula and kissed him gently, smiling fondly and replying with: “Indeed”


End file.
